halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
New York (Orlando)
New York is one of the themed areas at Universal Studios Florida. This area has been used for both scarezones and shows over the events. New York also held some of the entrances to haunted houses. Haunted House Locations in New York * Nazarman's Show Locations inside New York * The New York Library Haunted House Entrances * The Slaughterhouse (1993) * Hell's Kitchen (1994) * Terror Underground: Transit to Torment (1995) * Toy Hell: Nightmare in the Scream Factory (1996) * Hotel Hell (1997) * Hell's High (1998) * Universal's Creature Features in 3-D (1999) * Universal Classic Monster Mania (2000) * Superstitions (2001) * Screamhouse: The Resurrection (2006) * Vampyr: Blood Bath (2007) * Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays (2007) * Interstellar Terror (2008) * Body Collectors: Collections of the Past (2008) * Dracula: Legacy in Blood (2009) * Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned (2009) * Hades: The Gates of Ruin (2010) * PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook (2010) * Nightingales: Blood Prey (2011) * The Thing (2011) * Gothic (2012) * Dead End (2012) * An American Werewolf in London (2013) * Evil Dead (2013) * AVP: Alien vs. Predator (2014) * Dracula Untold: Reign of Blood (2014) * Freddy vs. Jason (2015) * Body Collectors: Recollections (2015) * The Walking Dead (2016) * The Fallen (2017) * Dead Waters (2017) * Carnival Graveyard: Rust in Pieces (2018) * Scary Tales: Deadly Ever After (2018) * Poltergeist (2018) * Yeti: Terror of the Yukon (2019) * Us (2019) * Stranger Things (2019) Scarezones *Deadtropolis: Zombie Siege (2006) *Killer Carnies (2007) *Streets of Blood (2008) *Apocalypse: City of Cannibals (2009) *Saws N' Steam (2010) *Acid Assault (2011) *The Walking Dead: The Fall of Atlanta (2013) *The Purge: Anarchy (2014) *PsychoScareapy: Unleashed (2015) *Survive or Die: Apocalypse (2016) *The Purge (2017) *Vamp '85: New Year's Eve (2018) *Zombieland Double Tap (2019) Roaming Horde Scarezone * Chainsaw Geisha's (2016) Shows * Beetlejuice Dead in Concert! Featuring the Ghostbusters! (The New York Library) (1991) * Chainsaw Massacre (1991) * Cobra Woman (1991) * Dr. Death (1991) * Dragon Breath (1991) * The Human Pincushion (1991) * Madame Kuszel (1991) * Magical Mania (1991) * Robosaurus (1992) * Hex Maniacs (1993) * Robosaurus (1993) * The Devil and His Showgirls (1994) * Robosaurus (1994) * Rock of Ages (The New York Library) (1995) * Robosaurus (2006) Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Universal Orlando areas Category:Scarezone Locations Category:New York (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Fright Nights Category:Halloween Horror Nights II (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights III (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights IV (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights V: The Curse of the Cryptkeeper Category:Halloween Horror Nights VI: Journey Into Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights VII: Frightmares Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream Category:Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp Category:Halloween Horror Nights X Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 21 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 22 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 23 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29